Velum Pervenio Libertas
by PirateWenchCaer
Summary: It was the last thing Captain Jack Sparrow expected as he stood on the platform and waited to be executed. And yet something even more unexpected comes to slap in the face. Literally.
1. The Sparrow and the Sky

*Disclaimer*: I don't own not one bit o' POTC. I own my mind, though. And I own Captain Lee Caelum AND the rest of her crew AND anyone else mentioned in this fic not associated directly with POTC. I might not own the random crowd members. Dun care who they belong to. They ain't got names anyway. But don't you dare steal Lee or the others. I'll hafta slit your throat and fill it with lemons and throw your mangled corpse to the echidnas. 

^Lil Note^: Be nice. This is my first fic at FF.N. I've only seen the movie once so if there is something in it related directly to the movie (such as a quote or whatever) and it's incorrect, please correct me if you know the right way it's supposed to be. In my mind Jack was WAY out of character and I /really/ tried to shove him back in his character but… well, you know Jack. Sometimes he's reluctant. So anyway, I appreciate your /constructive/ criticism, but not your flaming. And I really ask that you be nice in your constructive criticism. Please don't give me any "Oh, my goodness you did this and this and this and THIS wrong and, oh goodness. Goodness fix it. Fix it like so cause it's really bad. Ack, horrible. Goodness. Fix it like this cause your way is awful." Um, just be nice to me. Or else I might run screaming and crying to my pillow and an angry mob of people who actually /liked/ my fic will come and attack you (if I even have any fans 0.o and if they even care that I ran away screaming and crying in my pillow).

^Nuther Note^: Sorry for all this, but I got sumfin else to say. Although I am putting this on FF.N, it's not necessarily here to please you. If it seems Mary-Sueish, and you can't bare it, simply /don't/ read it. The idea just popped into my head a few weeks ago and I finally decided to put it up after much coaxing from my friends. I hope you like it and I won't despise suggestions, but if you think it's crap then don't read it. I don't want your flames. They burn. They burn right here -pats chest where her heart is, er…/supposed/ to be-

Okay, I know yer jus chompin' at the bit to go on and read my fic! (-sniggle- couldn't resist the horsie cliché -snuggles her horsie-). So anyway, here ya go! -throws fic at yer face-

Captain Lee Caelum. Interesting, that one. Captain of... Mare Orientale, I believe was the ship's name. Not for too long though. Switched ships at one point. But back to Captain Caelum. Not many knew the name, and those who did had little information to tell of it. That information was usually wrong.   
  
Captain Lee?  
  
A lass. Not a fine one, no. That woman was every bit of a pirate. Sneaky she was, oh yes. Very sneaky. She usually used a diversion to get out of tight situations. Always worked, too. She was famous for that.   
  
It was funny how she tricked entire crowds of people. If you have a dark sense of humor, that is. I beg to differ if you say that not a one being gave a snicker the day she saved Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
----------  
  
Jack stood with an almost carefree expression on his dirt-smudged face as his sentence was announced along with the reasoning behind such. He nodded as his crimes were called, remembering those moments with a slight grin.   
  
Well, this was it. He was about to be hanged. Terrible way to go. Couldn't he just drink himself to death? That would be most enjoyable. He could just die beside his greatest love - rum. Wonderful, lovable, deliciously intoxicating rum. Jack laughed inwardly, but then seriousness washed over his face. They say that just before death, your life and all the memories come flooding back and flash before your eyes. Perhaps these memories would include loved ones, triumphs, or even childhood flashbacks of falling out of trees and such. What did Jack see? What was he going to miss?  
  
Rum. Oh, and maybe the women. And the rum.  
  
Was there rum in Hell? He hoped so. He really, /really/ hoped so.  
  
And there it was, Captain Jack Sparrow's last thought as the once stable boards beneath him suddenly dropped, along with his stomach, as he plummeted the short distance to his strangling death. He even heard a booming noise as he fell, probably the Jack Sparrow version of the fabled 'comforting light'.   
  
In a split second he came crashing down to something... hard? Well it wasn't Hell's fire. It was dusty. And hard. And gritty.  
  
...and hard.  
  
Huh? What? No, no this isn't right. This is very wrong.  
  
Jack slowly lifted a single tightly shut eyelid and found himself crumpled in a heap on the ground just below the hanging platform.   
  
/Damn it! Oh what, did they make the rope too long? Well this is lovely. Gotta go through it all over again./  
  
He turned his head to the right, then the left, then right again, then the left again. Behind him lay a very short piece of rope, frayed at one end, and attached to a loop around his neck at the other. He looked up and saw another piece of rope hanging from a sturdy board, also frayed at the end.   
  
/Oh… Hm, had no idea I weighed that much./  
  
----------  
  
The crowd squealed and made other various noises of surprise as they also heard the boom and witnessed the invisible slicing of the rope. Some ducked for cover(as obviously the noise had been a gunshot) as others jerked to attention and scanned for an explanation. A wiry young man leapt atop a barrel behind the crowd, a sly grin on his face and a pistol in his hand. He was immediately spied by the randomly stationed guards in the area, and they herded after him hastily. The crazed lad ran down the dock and, without hesitation, dove straight into the murky waters. Most of the guards hesitated to go after him, but a few had the boldness to continue their perusal. Their commitment to catching the criminal didn't do them any favors this time.  
  
Must've been a damn good swimmer, that insane boy. Hardly needed a breath.  
  
A cloaked figure, previously lurking in the concealing shadows just outside the crowd, lowered an arm(a curious looking arm if you caught a glimpse of it. Narrow and round, like a pipe. Though the cloak covered all but the silvery tip)rushed through the gawking mass of spectators. Surprisingly, the suspicious cloak went unnoticed as the entire crowd's attention was set on watching the guards scramble after the supposed shooter. You'd think everyone would have heard where the shot came from, but sound vibrations can be very tricky things, bouncing off walls and what not. The phantom of a being reached a hand out to a very confused Jack Sparrow and grabbed hold of his sleeve, tugged him to his feet and then rushed him down the empty cobblestone streets. The pair reached a small rowboat pulled onto the shore, completely secluded from the gathering at the main dock. Jack was shoved over the boat's edge and sent toppling into the center. The cloak gingerly hopped in as well after giving the tiny boat a shove off the sand. A snaggle toothed whiskery fellow manned the oars and began rowing them out to sea.  
  
Jack finally managed to sit upright, across from the mysterious pistol-handed being. Just as he started to open his mouth to utter a quick "thanks, mate", the hood of the cloak fell back and revealed a surprisingly fine-featured face, a pair of deep hazel eyes, and a somewhat tangled mass of wavy auburn hair. Jack's mouth did indeed open, but no words came out.   
  
/A woman. Bloody. Hell. A woman./  
  
The woman lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Good way to catch flies, that is. Are ya that hungry?" She jerked her chin up slightly to gesture to his mouth. He quickly shut it tight. His eyes stayed the same though, staring straight at the lass. Only for a few moments. Then he gazed at the slowly passing ocean as if he hadn't just been staring in disbelief.  
  
The woman, however, continued to burn a hole in the side of his head. After a generous moment of silence, she gently put her pistol down beside her(it looked as if she was straining to set it down without making a sound) and spoke in a sarcastic tone as she conversed with an imaginary Captain Jack, tilting her head left and right at each sentence.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life, luv. Oh you're welcome, anytime. Jolly good weather, isn't it? Why yes, perfectly wonderful"  
  
Jack glanced at the apparently insane woman and squinted his eyes as if trying to see who she was talking to. She caught site of this and folded her arms loosely below her chest. Jack's eyes shifted.   
  
/What's she waitin' for?/   
  
He then looked back at her, frozen by utter confusion. To his surprise, she reached a hand out to him with a crooked little grin on her face.  
  
"Captain Lee Caelum."  
  
She waited patiently(with that same damned raised eyebrow) for his hand to meet hers. It did. Eventually.  
  
"Cap--"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." She decided to finish his words for him. Jack seemed to sit up straighter with pride.  
  
"You've heard of me." It was more a statement than a question. Lee nodded once. Jack snuck a glance at her wrist and looked back up quickly. Lee saw it.   
  
The handshake was brief. Jack still felt awkward. He sighed, almost discontented. Lee made a noise of disgust from her throat and shook her head.   
  
"I really don't understand you Mr.Sparrow"  
  
"Captain. /Captain/ Sparrow."  
  
Lee shut her eyes for a moment and raised both eyebrows this time. /Forgive me, I have sinned./ "Captain Sparrow" She mocked.  
  
Jack nodded in satisfaction. "Not many do, love. Understand me, that is." He chuckled. "Sometimes I'm not sure /I/ understand me." Jack put his hands on his face and moaned as they slid slowly down his cheeks. "One thing I /do/ understand is that whatever dignity I had is surely gone now."   
  
Lee's forehead wrinkled and her brow flattened. "Beg y' pardon?"  
  
Jack shot her a quick glance and then continued staring in the distance as if it were interesting to watch the water. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow, saved by a woman. A bloody shame, it is."  
  
The offense taken by Lee was obvious, but she kept her composure. There was a pause before Jack finally decided to ask the question that was dancing around in his mind.

"So are you afraid then?"

Lee's brow remained flat. "/What?/" She spit the word out.

"You don't have the mark, luv. Yer wrist is bare. You afraid of being caught? Don't want the mark of the pirates on ya should you be captured, eh?"

Lee leaned back in utter shock at his bluntness, her jaw dropped wide. Jack lowered his eyes and shrugged. 

"Just an observation. No need for a pretty lass like yerself to hang your jaw in such a way. Tryin' to steal my flies, are ya? I'm not the only one that hungry I see."

A flat hand came flying into the side of Jack's face, and the place of impact stung and began to turn a crimson hue. Lee huffed and folded her arms back. As she wriggled them into place she looked like a bird just settling from ruffle of its feathers. Perhaps that's where the cliché came from.   
  
Jack could just hear Will's voice asking him that /question/ again. "Now /that/ one, I didn't deserve." After the last word came out Jack realized that his thoughts had magically traveled out of his mouth and now sat and boiled in Lee's ears. Her eyes widened in anger and her right arm twitched, begging to slap him again. Jack slid back a bit on the narrow board he sat on, watching that arm carefully. He didn't regret what he said. Hell no! He didn't deserve that. But it still hurt nonetheless. Didn't want another one.

/Yer lettin' the lass get to ya, mate. Don't stand for it./

Jack brought his own hand gently to his burning cheek. "And jus' what right do ya have, slappin' a perfectly undeservin' man such as mehself like that?"

Lee didn't answer. It was her turn to stare out at the ocean as if it were interesting.


	2. Silence Begs to be Heard

*Disclaimer*: I dunt own POTC, yadda yadda. Just don't sue me for anything, okay? I'm innocent. Really. No, I don't know how that got there and -- oh that? Heh, no, of course that ain't mine. Now-- oh… oh that, um, er… yeah. Heh, well that one might be mine… -grins and skitters away- But Lee and and anyone else you see not directly related to the movie are MINE. No stealing. -slaps yer greedy fingers away-

^Lil Note^: I have 2 reviews! Yay! Good ones too ^^ Meksh meh happay. Thanks to you all, yew rawk mah sawks awf ^o^!

^Nuther Note^: Okay, yer starting to claw at my flesh now but I'll be quick. I failed to mention before that I'm prone to change things and also prone to forget things. I tend to add/remove things to a story that TOTALLY alters the path. Bad habit x_X I know. I'll warn you when I do though. Like now, I forgot to put something in chapter one when Lee and Jack and Ye Old Whiskered Man were in the rowboat. Imunna change it and re-upload the chapter so, uh… yeah. FANCY. Okay, now on to chapper 2.

-----------

The boat began to slow and Jack noticed the old whiskery man had stopped rowing. He hadn't been paying attention to anything since Lee decided to ignore him. It suddenly dawned on him that it was overcast.

/I don't remember seein' clouds in the distance…/ Jack thought as his forehead wrinkled. He looked to the sky, expecting to find some great gray beast smothering the sun. Instead he saw a great big ship. 

The rowboat was nothing but a toy compared to the ship. They drifted beside it and Jack craned his neck around to see crackled and scratched gold lettering. He tried to decipher the words in his head, and through the peeling strips he could make out two very strange words.

/N… Nar Oienlal… e? No, that's an I, or… well then that must be a T, or is that an L…/

Lee glanced at Jack and noticed his obvious confusion. 

"Mare Orientale." She said sharply.

Jack looked at Lee quickly, then back at the tattered name. Oh, oh he could see it now. Yeah, Mare Orientale. But then his nose wrinkled

"What the bloody hell kinda name is Mare Orientale for a ship?"

Lee didn't answer. But she paused mid step and heaved a sigh, then continued to climb up to the ship.

Jack shook his head and followed Lee up the limp rope ladder (pitiful thing looked like it would fall apart if you so much as breathed on it. But to his surprise it held quite well) onto the ship. Once on the ship Lee drug her feet a few steps toward the center, rubbing her forehead. Jack looked around curiously, a slight grin on his face. He nodded and shifted his eyes, as if waiting for something. When nothing happened he turned to a random man and spoke. 

"Uh, say good fellow. Mind cuttin' these ropes off?" 

The man didn't flinch, but his eyes locked on the pirate before him. Jack turned to another man, presenting his hands and tilting his head in question. Still no movement. Jack dropped his tightly bound hands and turned, looking for some way to free himself of the bindings. He was unsuccessful. 

"Guess I'll just stay like this then. I can learn to swim like this. It'll make sword fighting a bit difficult though, wouldn't you say? Not to mention eating, I'll have to--" 

Jack stopped mid sentence as a silvery blade sliced between his wrists, missing his flesh by mere centimeters. The ropes fell to the wooden floor and Jack rubbed his wrists as a rush of blood came flooding back to his colorless fingers. He looked up as Lee slowly slid the sword in her hand back into the sheath attached to the hip of a very built man. Bald, he was. Didn't look all too pleasant either. He was staring at Jack as if trying to mentally spear him. His fists clenched and he folded his arms across his broad chest. He wore no shirt, only a vest which presented his massive arms. Jack examined his wrists once again and grinned.

"Well that feels better."

Lee shot a harsh glare at him and turned on her heel. She sauntered, muttering to herself, to the bow of the ship and leaned against the wooden rail. She was still rubbing her forehead. A few moments of utter stillness and silence dwelled amongst the crew before they all took their places, pulling up the anchor and preparing to set sail. Jack stood still a moment longer until a random crew member walked past. He put a hand on the plump little man's shoulder and leaned in close.

"'Ey my friend, might there be any rum on this ship? I mean every ship's gotta have its rum, right?"

No answer.

"…right?"

The old man raised his shoulder to flip Jack's hand off of it and walked away with a scowl. Jack brought his hands to his chin and clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he looked at the sky. He cursed to himself. He'd probably've had better luck in Hell. At least maybe the Devil would share some rum. He looked back down only to notice a woman across the ship staring at him with a smirk. Everything about her was dark. Dark eyes, dark skin, dark hair. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Another bloody woman." He muttered. Then he thought for a moment. /Oh, but maybe this one won't be such a fiery tempered lass like the other./ 

The woman began to walk slowly toward Jack and he raised his chin slightly, attempting to look charming and interested. The woman stopped just inches away from Jack and placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him. Jack gave a crooked smile and stepped closer. The woman laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the famed Captain Jack Sparrow. You're just as I've heard. Thirsty for the rum and hungry for the women."

Jack nodded spread his arms, presenting himself with a grin. Then his head tilted slightly. 

"Famed?" He questioned.

"What, you'd rather be unheard of?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

Jack's forehead wrinkled in seriousness. "No, no I uh…" 

Damn. She was just like that other one. But he was quite surprised he was /famous/. Surprised yes, but oh so delighted as well. He gave a slight laugh and opened his mouth to speak, but the woman's voice filled the silence.

"You can be a real disappointment ya know. 'specially if you say the wrong thing to the right person." She tilted her head to the side. "Smartin' off ain't gonna get you off this ship any faster Mr.Sparrow."

He could've corrected her. He should've. But he was apparently in the middle of a lecture and decided it best to keep listening.

"If it was me, I'd go talk to her. Then again she's known me to long to slice me head off."

With that the woman walked away, leaving a very confused Jack Sparrow behind her. Damn his confusion. It was overcoming him too much today. Normally Jack would dismiss the suggestion without a second thought. But seeing as the entire crew was giving him dirty looks and he didn't have anything to lose (besides his head, maybe. He wasn't exactly sure if that woman was just makin' up stories), he decided to talk to the annoying wench.

There she was, still on the bow. She wasn't leaning on the railing now, she had slumped down with her back against the wood and one knee drawn up to her chest. Jack stopped and watched her for a moment. She didn't turn her head so she must not have seen him.

Of course she saw him. She wasn't blind after all. She simply chose not to look at him with more than the corner of her eye. Why give that filthy sexist the grace of a glance? No. She was still happy with her grayish-blue expanse of ocean. Jack stepped closer and by pure reaction to movement her eyes shot to the side for a brief moment. She cursed her reflexes, her habits, whatever the hell made her look at him just then. Jack put his arms behind his back and bent down close to her.

"Anyone sittin' here luv?" He knew there was no one, but she couldn't kill him for asking. If anything she should be happy with his politeness. She didn't give either response, she only blinked slowly. Jack took it as the favorable answer and sat down beside her. His shoulder brushed against hers and she leaned away with a crinkled nose. Jack brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. Silence was too abundant on this ship, and Jack searched for something to say, something to spark conversation. But Lee held the match.

"I admired Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack looked at Lee, somewhat thankful she was talking and somewhat reluctant to hear what she had to say. But then the word 'admired' came to his ears and he suddenly fancied tuning in.

"I'd even dare to say he's the one who inspired me to be a pirate."

She looked down, watching Jack from the very corner of her eye.

"I've heard many things about Captain Sparrow. The good I delighted in and the bad I discarded. I told myself it wasn't true, it was simply the bitter rants of an old drunk."

Now she turned and gave Jack a cold stare. He shifted his eyes and his weight before looking back at her.

"Pour me a pint, mate. I got my own rants to tell."

Jack stayed in that frozen stare for a moment before looking away. Okay, he'd admit it. He was thankful she saved his life, even though she was a woman. He might've been a bit rude to make that comment before. But did he deserve /all/ of this? This staring and silence and coldness and lectures? He sighed. Get it over with, just make her happy so she'll shut her bloody mouth.

"Thanks for saving me neck back there, mate."

The words came out quick and chained together and he looked in the opposite direction to avoid Lee's face. He didn't want her sarcasm or more of her whining. But if he had faced her he'd see only a softening in her eyes and the bare beginnings of a smile. He called her mate. She wasn't luv or lass that time, she was equal with the pirate Jack. 

Eventually he did turn around, but it was to the back of her head. He gazed at her tangled hair. It was kissed by the sun in different degrees; streaked with golden and bronze hues. The darkest under layer was a moderate shade of auburn. She had pulled the strands near her face back into a loose half ponytail low on her neck. It was a futile attempt, quite a few wispy strands still fluttered around her face. 

Lee turned to face Jack, and now his dark eyes met hers. He blinked and she smiled slightly. Then she stood and walked away. Jack watched her go, not observing her leaving as much as looking at her from behind. Quite a hippy lass she was, in the best possible way of course. The loose white shirt she wore didn't mask the fact that she had a slender torso. Jack's head tilted as he scanned her up and down. The ratty brown trousers she wore were rolled up to just below her knees, exposing her well-muscled calves. Tan. So very tan. Jack squirmed in delight as one corner of his mouth crept upward in delight. He leapt to his feet and skipped after the lass.


	3. Sarcasm and a Few Beers

*Disclaimer*: I don't own POTC, blah blah. I own my mind, Lee, her crew, and anyone else you see in this story not associated directly with the movie. Don't steal. Savvy? -sniggle- Couldn't resist that. -smacks self-

^Lil Note^: Thanks to all my reviewers! I LURVE yew tew PIECES! -skuhweeziz yew all- I'm gonna try to put a little action into this fic (try, not gonna promise nothing ^_____^;) but I can tell ya there is some SERIOUS drama comin' up. Angst too. I'm gonna try to keep Jack IC as best I can but with the romance n stuff it'll be kinda hard. He just dunt seem like the real affectionate-romantic type but we'll see what plays out ^^ Cause dair's deferntly gonna be romance. Oh yesh, this ain't rated PG-13 fer nuffin. -evil grin-

As the day dwindled into evening, the crew began to settle and the dirty looks toward Jack seemed to fade. He found it quite funny that whatever mood Lee was in her crew seemed to follow.

/Best to keep that lass happy then./ Jack thought.

The beer was finally revealed, much to Jack's delight. He'd prefer rum, but it all gets you drunk anyway so he was satisfied. A few men had fashioned a table from a large trunk and some empty crates for chairs. It was an evening of friendly conversation and sarcasm. And beer. Within hours the entire crew was slurring their words and making ridiculous jokes. Even Lee was talking complete nonsense. 

"I think… that seagulls are funny. Because they… orange fee…feet."

Jack looked at her slowly with an amused grin. Her head was bobbing, or it looked like she was nodding off with her half-closed eyes. He set his head down on the make-shift table and his shoulders shook with laughter. When he looked up the crewmen (and the dark woman) were all displaying their toothy smiles.

Except the bald one. Booker, wasn't it? Jack had heard Lee call him that at some point. Booker stood and walked to the end of the table nearest Lee with a mug of beer in his hand. Lee hummed as she looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile to a much more sober degree. A raspy voice from somewhere around the table began chanting.

"Toast…toast…toast." It spread to the other members and a few of them banged their mugs on the trunk, splashing beer in all directions. Booker nodded and raised a hand to silence them.

"A toast." His deep voice echoed. "To our dearest Captain." 

Murmurs of sarcasm came from the crew and Lee gave them a fake stern glance.

"May she always be happy." 

Nods and noises of agreement.

"May she always be healthy."

More nods and noises

"And may she always find…" His voice quieted. "What she's lookin' for."

Lee glanced up at Booker. That last one had meant something. Jack's eyes went back and forth from Lee to Booker, looking for an explanation. With a soft smile Booker tapped his mug to Lee's. A few crewmembers tried ignorantly to lean over the trunk and reach Lee, but they fell over. Lee stood and climbed on top of the beer-drenched black surface.

"Lemme make it easier on ya ole boys!"

She sauntered down the trunk, tapping mugs with one side of men and then spinning around and walking back, tapping mugs with the other side. She centered herself on the table and gulped the last bit of beer from her mug, and everyone followed. Lee stumbled off the table and Jack had to swing an arm around her waist to keep her from bashing her head on the deck. She looked at him with a goofy grin and brought her mug to his face.

"I'm drunk as a… uh… skunk, Mr.Finch-- er, Sparrow."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"That you are, Miss Caelum."

Lee found her feet and straightened herself, leaning back and pointing at Jack. She scrunched up her face and whined.

"Captain. /Captain/ Caelum."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, very funny. If I didn't know better I'd say you were me."  
  
"Yay! Yer smart, how'd ya know who I was imitatin'?"

"Lucky guess" Jack said sarcastically.

With some help from Jack, Lee clambered below deck to her cabin and sprawled out on the bed. She squirmed and squiggled until she was comfortably under the covers. Jack patted her shoulder and looked at her almost pitifully. 

/Poor lass, must not be used to drinkin'. Hate to be her in the morning'./ 

As he turned to leave the room he heard her shifting and stopped. She opened her eyes and mumbled.

"Where are you sleepin'?"

Jack shrugged. "On deck, I guess. Not picky 'bout where I sleep, really."

Lee nodded barely and closed her eyes again as if she hadn't really been awake. Jack watched her for a moment.

/Stop gawkin', mate. She's only sleepin'./ He brought a hand square to his face.

Between his fingers he watched her still. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it. Maybe it was because she looked so peaceful when she slept. Like nothing in the world could disturb her. A strand of caramel colored hair drifted across Lee's cheek and fell over her eye. Jack stood still for a few moments, then quietly walked over and slid the stray strand behind Lee's ear. 

/Oh bloody hell, look at yerself. You'll be followin' her around like a puppy before you even know it. Gotta get a hold of yerself, Jack. She ain't nothin' special./

Jack's eyebrows flattened and he waved his hands at the woman as if tossing her out of his mind. He walked out of the room shaking his head and smiling to himself.

/She almost had ya there ole boy, better watch out./


	4. So Close and then So Far

*Disclaimer*: I'm getting really tired of doing this over and over again so just go mentally copy and paste one of the other disclaimers from the other 3 chapters and stick it here, mk? Mk.

Lee awoke feeling only slightly groggy. She tossed and turned in her bed, twisting the covers all around and scattering her pillows everywhere. She stretched once, then curled herself into a ball under her blanket. She stretched again and grunted, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a mess, of course. She redid the loose half ponytail and was satisfied. With one last stretch as she stood, Lee walked up the stairs to the deck.

Typical morning. 

The sun was up, but still had a ways to go before it reached its place in the east. Jack didn't hear the door to the cabins open. He was surprised to hear Lee's voice behind him.

"Yer up early."

He turned and smiled slightly, nodding. "Never was one for sleepin' in. But I'm not the only one."

Lee smiled. "I'm always the first one up."

A few moments of silence passed before either of them spoke again. When they finally did it was Jack who started the conversation.

"I figured you'd be out with a headache all day, seein' as you were spoutin' off 'bout seagulls 'n such for all the beer you drank."

Lee laughed slightly and shook her head. "Oh no, that was just me. I like to make random statements just to see the look on peoples' faces."

Jack quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. He thought about her seagull comment last night and how he had reacted.

/Well it was funny. Strange, but funny./

The two of them gazed at the sea as the sun just began to settle into the morning sky. Lee put a hand on Jack's shoulder and stepped closer to him. She sighed as a breeze blew gently and carried the wisps of hair around her face to one side.

"This is what I love 'bout bein' a pirate."

Jack looked at her, almost asking a question. Then he realized she was lost in some sort of moment and turned back to face the sunrise. 

"I'm free, I have no one to answer to. Everyday I see a new sunrise and I'm reminded that I can do whatever my heart desires. It's a wonderful feelin'."

Jack flattened his brow. /Don't go all gushy on me now, luv. You were actually interestin' , don't ruin it./

He put on a grin and nodded as Lee looked at him.

"Oh yes, er… free. Mhm."

Lee made a gun with her hand, pointed it at Jack's temple and pressed slightly. He laughed and grabbed her wrist, pushing it away but keeping her arm in his grasp. She attempted a playful slap with the other hand but he caught that one as well. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled at her triumphantly. She tried half-heartedly to pull away but he held her arms tightly. She couldn't help but giggle.

Who says pirates can't flirt. 

Her arms went limp and she let her head fall back.

"I give up, you win."

Jack's grin widened. "That I do, and what of my reward for such a victory?"

She lifted her head. "Reward? You think you get prize for keepin' me from movin'?"

"Why not?"

Lee leaned in close, looking straight into his eyes. "You really want a prize?"

Jack gave an exaggerated nod.

Lee blinked slowly. "Well here's your prize /Mr./Sparrow."

The distance between their faces slowly became smaller, and they both closed their eyes and waited for the moment to happen. They were descending into a dream-like state, and just before their lips touched they jerked away as a door was swung open behind them.

Jack released Lee's hands quickly and she jumped away, putting her hands on her head and then dropping them to her sides (/hands on yer head ain't natural darlin', what are ya thinkin'?). Jack folded his arms across his chest and spun around, facing himself away from Lee. They thought it looked like a good cover-up, but Booker had a suspicious expression as he walked through the cabins doorway. Next to drag on deck was the dark woman. Pretty soon the entire crew began to flow from the door, rubbing their eyes and stretching lazily. 

"Got 'em up for ya M'lady, they'd probably planned to sleep all day!" Booker said with a smile. He looked strange with a smile, and yet it somehow fit. He was permanently burned into Jack's mind with an angry frown. The dark woman bowed up to Booker with her hands on her hips.

"I was up when you nearly bashed down me bloody door!"

"Lana, you were in the deepest sleep of 'em all, don't be tellin' lies." Booker replied as he grabbed Lana's shoulders and spun her around with a slight shove. Lana tried to conjure up some excuse, but she knew she had lied and been caught so she walked off shaking her head. Lee laughed slightly and walked over to Booker. 

"We need to dock at the next port, replenish our supplies since quite a bit went down our throats last night."

Booker nodded and Lee patted his shoulder before walking back to Jack. He reached out a hand to put on her waist, thinking they would resume the previous engagement and forgetting the crew would see. He realized his mistake and withdrew his hand, biting his knuckle and then grinning at Lee. She laughed at his odd actions.

"We're stopping at a port coming up. I'll see to that reward then."

Jack leaned back and nodded once in satisfaction. He was curious as to what his reward would be. He hoped it would be rum. God, what he'd do for some rum right now. If she didn't give him rum he'd go steal his own, damn it. 

----------

Lee glanced over her shoulder as she skittered down the dock, giggling as she watched the dock keeper who was thrashing about in the water. He had asked for her name, and naturally it couldn't be given. She wasn't famous, only to drunks with rumors maybe, but stories may wander and it was best to keep your name to yourself if you were a pirate by it. Jack suggested giving him a bribe. Said it worked for him once. Lee gave him a sly grin and said she had other plans for the money. It ended up that just as Lee was beginning to tell the man her name, a plump old man came rushing by (looked like the Devil himself was after him) and gave Lee a harsh shove which she echoed to the dock keeper. Waving his arms he went crashing into the murky water and Lee made her getaway. 

Odd, isn't it? How sometimes things just mysteriously work to your advantage. Hm.

It was quite a busy little seaside town, people scampering all along the dock and the streets. Lee's crew found the nearest tavern and couldn't resist. It was a musty place full of scowling men, no different from any other bar Lee had been in. When she walked through the door she got several strange looks and a few delighted ones. She ignored them all and bounded right to the bartender as the crew found themselves a nice little table. Lee slapped her hands on the bar and lifted herself momentarily. The barkeep looked at her curiously.

"What'll ya have, miss?"

"I'll be havin' eleven pints of beer and a… gimme a shot of rum. Oh! And could ya be a sweetheart and bring it over to that table over there?" She pointed to her crew. The bartender stared blankly. "Please?" She bounced on her toes and smiled sweetly. The scruffy man couldn't help but smile back and he nodded with a defeated sigh. 

"Thanks, yer too kind." With that she skipped off to the table. The bartender shook his head with a grin. /Chipper little lark, she is. She seemed so satisfied with herself. She probably gives the 'sweet' routine to anyone she wants to persuade./

Lee plopped herself down into one of the rickety chairs around the table. Just as she did, Lana approached and tapped her shoulder.

"Oi, yer in me chair, mate!" 

Lee looked around innocently. "Me?" She squeaked.

"Yeees, you."

"Oh, sorry dear but you'll have to find you another chair. I'm quite comfortable where I am." 

"There ain't no more chairs and I ain't standin' Lee. Move yerself outta me chair, come one yer gonna break it with your thick self."

Lee patted her /pleasantly sized/ hips as if they had feelings of their own. She poked her lip out and pouted. Lana gave her a shove that threw her out of the chair and sent her tumbling into Jack's lap. The crew roared with laughter and Lana dusted the chair off with a smirk before she sat down. Lee snuggled herself down onto Jack's lap and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, you can have yer damn chair. Mine's more comfortable anyway." 

As the laughter died down the bartender arrived with the beers, sliding them around the table until everyone had their own. He slid the shot of rum to Lee and she held it up with a smile and a nod. Jack eyes widened as he stared at the tiny glass.

"That better be mine, lass. If not I'll hafta fight ya for it." 

A look of surprise lit up Lee's face. "Oh really? Fight me. Oh I don't think I could handle that, oh by all means take it." Jack was only slightly amused by her sarcasm as his concentration was focused on the swallow of rum being put in his hand. Without hesitation he threw it down his throat and set the glass on the table. He looked as though it was the first thing he had drank in days.

"Good?" Lee asked him.

"Aye, very good. I think I'll get more." He tried to stand but Lee didn't move. "Alright, luv, come on. Don't sit between a man and his rum."

Lee still didn't move. Jack heaved himself out of the chair and Lee grabbed his arm before she slid off his lap. 

"Let's take a walk."  
  
Jack stared at her blankly. "A walk."  
  
"Yes! A walk. Come on."  
  
"I'll be gettin' me some rum before I go walkin' off places." He tried to escape but she now grabbed him with the other arm and pulled.

"You can have yer rum /after/ we walk. I promise."

Jack looked at her skeptically, but she tugged once again and he followed her out the door reluctantly.

The streets were quite busy. Even the old dark alleyways had people ducking into them trying to find a faster way through the crowd. Lee had never let go of Jack's arm after they left the bar. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and even Jack had a slight grin on his face. They talked and laughed as they strolled down the cobblestone street, sidestepping and weaving through all the busy people. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and didn't care not one bit if they slammed into you. A few times Jack would have liked to clock one on the head, but he resisted for the sake of Miss Lee. Apparently she had the same idea as a skinny little man shoved her out of his way. She responded with a slap on the back of his head.

Jack had to admit he was having fun. He missed his rum, but was with a woman. A very decent woman. Don't you hate it when your heart is torn two ways? But she had promised him rum when they returned, and that was probably what kept him walking so long. 

"Alright now remember, ya promised me rum."

"I know, and you'll get it. Really…" Lee looked at him almost as if she was lying and he grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't like that face, come on now yer not supposed to break promises. 'specially when it comes to a man's rum, it's just awful." Jack looked like a whiney little boy and Lee laughed.

"I'm sorry, I promised you get rum and you'll get it. But right now--"

She stopped mid-sentence and mid stride. Her eyes widened and her arm tightened around his. Jack tried to follow her gaze but only found more random busy people. Lee stepped back and her voice was shaky and quiet.

"Let's go, come on. We need to go."

She had Jack a little worried, he was completely clueless as to why she was acting so strange all the sudden.

"Lee, what is it?"

She shook her head. "Let's just go, Jack, we need to go."

She tried to pull away but he held her arms. "Lee tell me, why do we have to go? What do you see?"

She struggled to break free. "Nothing, just let me go. I need to go, Jack. Let me GO!"

She screamed the last word at him and stared him straight in the eyes. He leaned back in surprise and released one arm, but still held the other. Lee tried to jerk herself free, but it was already too late.

"Natalie? Natalie!" A tall and lanky man with curly brown hair stumbled through the crowd and made his way to Lee.

"Natalie, thank God I finally found you. You need to come--"

"DON'T." She put a hand up to his face to silence him. He pushed it away.

"But Natalie this has gone on long enough, you have to--"

"I said DON'T." She clenched her fists and Jack felt her arm tremble slightly. 

"Natalie, your father--"

Lee exploded in a fit of rage. The clenched fist was brought forcefully to the lanky man's nose. She screamed and pressed one arm against Jack's chest to pull her other one free. She tore away and took off at a run. Jack gave the man a stern glance before he started after her. She had stopped running and was now walking quite swiftly. Jack caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Lee." He said softly. She jerked away and he grabbed her again.

"Lee what was that man talkin' about?

"Nothin'." She didn't look at him, just kept walking.

"Well why was he calling you 'Natalie'?"

"No reason." Her voice was slightly louder that time.

"Oh come on it had to be somethin'" She didn't answer. "Lee." He pulled her arm to stop her and she faced him.

"It's. Nothing." Her voice was low and she glared at him hatefully. She swung her arm away and he released it and watched her stomp off. 

"Bloody women. They love ya one minute and wanna bite yer head right off yer neck the next! I'll never understand 'em." Jack shook his head and kicked the dirt as he swung a fist through the air. 

"Maybe I'll just go settle down with me rum. Rum always makes everythin' better."

^Notey Poo^: Hewo! Hey, I apologize if things seem to be going a bit slow .O In my mind it was going a lot faster and all the stuff that was happening was just premature. Premature affection, premature romance… just premature everything. But don't worry, there's about to be some major stuff happnin' ^^ I pwomise.


	5. Secrets Untold and Truths Realized

*Disclaimer*: Dunt own POTC, lalalala. I own Lee and her crew and anyone else you didn't hear about it the movie. Didn't see the movie? Well that ain't my problem. Don't sue me. BAH.

^Lil Note^: Weee! Finally we're getting some plot development. And fluff too! Weeeeeeeeee okay so yeah, we're finally getting somewhere. Please go back and re-read the chapters just incase you missed something because I've had to go back and edit each chapter at least twice and I dun want you to miss something that pops up in the later chapters and go "Hey that popped outta no where" cause you'd be WRONG and I'd say "No that popped outta the fourth paragraph in chapter 3." Muahahahahaha -cough- ANYWAY. Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are so helpful. I LURVE YA! Without you I'd probably quit posting this story. Now Imunna warn you, I've been doing some research and I'm not quite sure yet but I think that my entire plan for this story might not work. I'm not entirely positive, though. I need the Mistress of all that is Cheesy and Good and Historical (a.k.a. SUKI! DER SUKES!) to come back from church camp thing so's I can ask her 'bout it all. But until then I'll just keep writing ^^

Jack took his time sauntering back to the tavern. He had no idea what he'd done to make Lee mad. But he was headed to the tavern to drown himself in rum, which would no doubt drown his frustrated confusion as well. He stepped through the door and drug himself to the table. Booker immediately noticed that Lee wasn't with him and stood, reaching for his knife and glaring at Jack as if he would kill him right here. Lana stood as well and put her hand on Booker's arm. He looked at her sternly and she did the same. It was almost a silent communication, and Booker sat back in his chair. His knife did not go back in his pocket, however. Lana grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out the door. 

"Oh come on, luv, don't be draggin' me off again. I haven't even had time to get me rum!"

"Will ya ferget yer stupid rum for just one minute? Oi…"

Jack took offense as if she had just insulted him. "Stupid? Stupid rum? My dear lady, rum is most certainly not stupid. Without rum I'd--"  
  
"Spare me your rum rants."

Jack's forehead wrinkled. What was it with these pirate wenches? No other woman he'd ever met acted like… him. They weren't ever this rude. Although they did slap him occasionally. 

Lana dragged Jack outside the tavern and pushed him against a wall. She leaned against it as well and folded her arms. "Alright, here's yer chance. Ya better explain quick before Booker loses what little patience he has and decides to just kill you and be done with it."

Jack gave her a skeptical glance, then looked away and tried to explain what happened when even he wasn't sure what had happened. 

"If I knew I'd sure as hell tell you. Lee saw some man in the crowd and acted like he was gonna kill her or somethin', she kept tryin' to run off. He came up and started callin' her Natalie and talkin' about how he'd been lookin' fer her. She bloody punched the lad in the face and ran off. When I asked her about it she kept sayin' it was nothin' and then she tore off again."

Lana looked down and nodded. She put her hands on Jack's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. His eyes shifted and he leaned back slightly.

"Listen Jack." Her voice was low. "There's a lot of things about Lee that are best left unsaid. Hardly anyone knows those things, not even the crew. Booker knows because he--" She paused and looked to the side as if trying to find her words. "Because he came with her. And I know because I'm her best mate. Ya can't force her to tell ya. When she knows she can trust ya, then she'll let you in on her secrets."

Lana looked at him for a moment longer. Jack nodded and she released his shoulders. She walked back into the tavern and noticed Booker standing in the doorway. She patted his shoulder as she walked past and he nodded before looking back at Jack. Jack walked to the doorway and expected to go right through, but a massive hand took hold of his throat and slammed him back against the cold stone wall. A small blade was brought to Jack's chin and he tilted his head up to avoid the sharp tip.

"If you hurt her I'll hurt you ten fold. You break 'er heart, I'll break yer neck." Booker's voice was deep and ominous, and his dark eyes stared directly into Jack's own. He could barely nod his understanding for the blade, but it was enough. Booker released him and strode back into the tavern.

"This lass is causin' more trouble for me than anythin' else." 

----------

Jack was too frustrated to do anything. He leaned against the wall and just watched the different people skitter past. What was he supposed to do? He tried to talk to her and she ran off, which got him yet another lecture and a knife at his damn throat. If he left her alone she'd probably assume he didn't care about her and once again, the crew would gang up against him. 

/Ya see? You let yerself fall into a love-thing and look what happens! She's got ya wrapped right around her damned little finger. Look at ya! Sittin' here thinkin' 'bout how yer gonna make it up to her. You've lost it, mate./

Jack shook his head and brought his hands to his face, letting them slowly slide down and drag his features with them. Different thoughts ran through his head, and he looked for a solution to his dilemma. 

/Go talk to her. At least everyone's here, they can't kill you if you make her mad if they don't know she's mad. Well how 'bout just lettin' her come to you. Let her come crawlin' back with the tears in her eyes and the apology just spillin' out. Or… oh, good thinkin' mate! Find yerself another ship and run off! No one's payin' attention, they all hate ya right now. Ya got a few shillings in one of these pockets… maybe someone'll let ya tag along. Good plan!/

Jack began to walk off to the dock triumphantly. It was perfect, all his problems would be solved this way. But what about Lee… 

He kept walking.

Lee was an alright lass. Did he really want to leave her? 

He kept walking.

Well if he didn't leave then he'd be admitting that he felt something for her which is completely insane because it's not like she's attractive to him and she's certainly not a good drinking partner and not to mention the fact that her quirky attitude isn't at all amusing.

He stopped walking.

/Dear God… I think I like the woman./

It wasn't at all unusual for Captain Jack Sparrow to like a woman. He liked many women, many of which he couldn't remember their names. But he remembered their eyes and their lips and the feel of the skin against his. But this woman made him feel something different from that. Hell, he hadn't even taken her to bed with him. And somehow she managed to make him turn around and head toward her ship, conjuring up an apology on the way.

----------

Jack began untying one of the rowboats from the dock post. He lifted a foot to step into the boat when he felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped. The dock keeper glared at him sternly.

"This is not your boat, sir."

Jack looked around as if the man might be talking to someone else. "Uh… yes it is." He went to step in it again when the man grabbed his arm. 

"Sir, this is /not/ your boat. This boat came from /that/ ship." The man pointed to the Mare Orientale.

"Yes, I know. I came from /that/ ship."

The dock keeper looked puzzled, then shook his head. "No you didn't. The nice lady said that a man might try to come steal one of her boats. She gave me three shillings to keep him away. You did not come from that ship, sir."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes… I did."

"No you didn't! ."

"Yes. I. Did."  
  
"… well I didn't see you."

Jack threw his arms up. "That's because you were thrashing about in the water when I walked by!"

The man looked at his feet in embarrassment. Jack picked up the rope he had dropped and tried, once again, to step into the boat.

"I said you cannot take that boat!"

"FINE!" Jack threw the rope at the man's face and walked to the end of the dock, muttering a few insults about the ignorant fop. He gave the man one last irritated glance and dove into the water. It was a long swim, but it was faster than trying to convince that crazy bastard that he came from /that/ ship. 

----------

Jack dragged his soaked body up the rope ladder and onto the boat, sloshing around the deck looking for Lee. He tapped his head.

"Ah ha!" The bow. Jack scampered to the bow of the ship, only to find it devoid of Lee. He hoped to God he hadn't swam all the way out here just to have her be hiding somewhere in the town. He turned around and saw the cabins door was open just slightly. He sauntered through the door, grabbing and twisting his clothes trying to ring most of the water out. A dim light shone from Lee's room. He walked slowly, trying to quiet the squeak in his wet boots. He peered into the room and saw Lee sitting on her bed with a picture in her hands. Beside her was a small cloth with different things scattered about it: A necklace, a brush, a few hairpins and some ribbon. Jack stepped into the room and her head shot up. She threw the picture onto the cloth with other things and scooped it up, tossing it into a drawer in her nightstand and shutting it with her foot. She glanced up at Jack and then quickly looked back down. Jack stepped forward, his arms swaying loosely by his sides as he prepared to apologize.

"Lee, I'm s--"

"No. You don't need to apologize when you didn't do anything, Jack."

His eyes shifted and he nodded. /Well maybe this'll be easier than I thought…/

Lee put her hands in her lap and tapped her fingers together as she looked for her words. "I…" She paused. "I'm not… I." She smiled at her own stuttering. "I wasn't always a pirate." She sighed, glad she got the words out. Jack took a step forward and listened intently. 

"I just… I've only come close to being caught… once. And… I don't want it to happen again. And, Jack… I'm sorry. I want to tell you but I just." She brought her hands to her face and rubbed hard before she set them back in her lap. "I'm not sure, Jack. I'm not sure about anything. When this happens I just loose my footing and it feels like everything I do I just seem to slip and fall. So I just don't wanna move at all, ya know?"

Jack nodded and stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. She looked up and smiled and then looked back down.

"Ya got no need to be embarrassed, luv." His voice was soft and he spoke with a grin.

Lee smiled and patted the space beside her with her other hand. Jack nodded and turned to sit, but then raised an eyebrow.

"Yer aware that I'm soakin' wet, right?"  
  
"Yes, now sit. I got somethin' fer ya."

Jack grinned and sat down on the small bed, grinning with delight. He could only imagine what this 'something' would be.

/Rum maybe? She did promise me rum. Or maybe… nah, Jack. She wouldn't lay with ya yet. But then again she is a pirate lass, never sure what they might do./ 

Lee reached under the bed and pulled out a limp old box. She brushed the thin later of dust off of it and handed it to Jack. He took it with an awkward expression and lifted the top.

"Bloody hell! It's me hat!" He dove into the box and pulled out his hat, examining it with a wide smile before setting it on his head. "And me effects!" He looked them over with the same smile.

Lee grinned as she watched him. He looked like a little boy at Christmas. "We stole 'em from the prison that day we rescued ya. I would have given 'em to ya sooner but we didn't exactly get off on a great start, now did we?"

Jack shook his head but didn't look up. He was busy strapping his effects to his waist. Finally he felt complete. He had missed his hat. And his empty pistol. Jack remembered the moment he shot Barbossa, and how the old fool thought Jack had wasted his one shot. He grinned with delight as he replayed the scene in his head. He'd have to get more bullets now. Lee grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling him off the bed.

"I'm sick of bein' in here. Come on, we'll go on deck and get some fresh air."

Jack jumped up and nearly skipped out the door with delight. Once they got on deck he swung Lee around and she twirled back to his chest. He spun her around and they danced like two drunken cranes for quite a while. Once their energy had drained they settled for a gentle slow dance. Lee wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack put his hands around her waist and leaned his head against hers. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was painted with golds and lavenders and pinks. The sea mirrored the colorful canvas and animated the sunset with ripples and splashes. The sound of the waves gently crashing against the ship and on the sands creating a soft song for the couple to dance to. All Lee's worries seem to fade with setting sun as Jack held her in his arms, and she sighed happily as she closed her eyes. Jack thought to himself as they danced, and couldn't quite figure out why he felt so different with Lee. He wasn't normally an affectionate man. If he was it was only for one night, and only for one purpose. But at the moment he wasn't thinking about wooing Lee to the point of going to bed with him. He actually enjoyed this moment and wanted to stay in it as long as he could. Jack was pulled from his thoughts as Lee lifted her head and turned it toward him slightly. She wasn't quite sure why she looked at him, but now hat she had she couldn't turn away. Their faces were close. So close, in fact, that when Lee blinked Jack could feel her eyelashes brush against his cheek. Their eyes were straining to focus on each other so close, and Lee stepped back and smiled as she looked down. Jack put his hand under her chin and brought it up so he could see her eyes. Lee's smile faded and her expression became a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Jack saw her uncertainty and went about everything as gently as he could. Her lips quivered as Jack's face came nearer to hers and she held her breath. The moment long awaited finally happened. Jack's lips touched her own, and she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. A rough hand moved slowly from her waist and up her torso, finally resting on her face, and his thumb caressed her cheek ever so lightly. They broke away and Lee stayed in the dream-like state for just a bit longer before opening her eyes. She looked at Jack who tilted his head with a slight grin.

"Not bad lass. But I went easy on ya."

She laughed and looked down again, but then looked up on her own. Her lips parted slightly and she connected with Jack in a more passionate kiss. Jack rubbed her back softly with one hand while the other was brought to her warm neck. He pulled her close and she pushed him back until he fell over the trunk in the middle of the deck. They didn't falter in their kiss and she moved her hands down his chest and over his strong arms. They had both kept the idea locked away for so long that when it was released it was uncontrollable. Neither of them could breath and when the finally stopped for a breath they only dove back into the passion again. The need for oxygen wasn't the only thing that stopped them, however. A loud thud came to their ears and Lee shot up and fell off the trunk. Jack rolled off the side of the trunk and toppled down onto one of the crates. He sat up and straightened himself. Lee hopped back on the trunk and let her legs swing off the end. Just as they situated themselves in unsuspicious positions, the plump whiskery man that had rowed the boat when Jack was rescued poked his head over the side of the ship. He appeared to be having trouble steadying himself on the rope ladder as he swayed back and forth and his voice came in broken sentences.

"M'laDY. We're ALL goin' to the INN in a FEW hourssss" He leaned back dangerously and waved his free hand to propel him back towards the ship. "Booker asked me to TELL YOU" He nearly slipped and fell, but he grabbed the ship's railing and finally felt steady. "Just so's you don't miss us and go lookin' all around." 

Lee nodded quickly. "Thank you Sam, we'll go back with you." She huffed, brushing her hair away from her face and breathing heavily. The noise had scared her beyond all reason and made her lose her breath for a moment, and she cursed Jack for messing her hair all around. Hopefully Sam didn't notice her messed hair, he was probably too busy concentrating on not falling to notice anyway. Sam nodded and found his way back down the ladder and Lee and Jack let go of their laughter. Jack pointed at Lee "You shoulda seen yer face, luv! You fell right to the floor!" Lee snorted and shook a finger back at him. "Yer eyes were wider than my hips Mr.Sparrow! And you would've fallen to the floor too, had it not been for that conveniently placed crate." Lee then pointed to the crate Jack sat on and glared at it as if trying to let it know the hatred she felt for it. Jack just laughed and patted the crate gratefully.

^Note^: SMOO! Yeah, not as much happened in this chapter as I would've like to, but I'm at a serious lack of creativity right now and hey, at least I gave you a little romance -elbow elbow - huh? HUH? 'Ja like? Oh, and just a little bit of info fer ya: I, myself, have never been kissed. It's a pitiful thing for a 15 year old but it's TRUE. So I honestly have no clue what it's like. I know what I hear and what I see on movies, but I don't really know exactly what a person feels when they are kissed so I can't relay that through Lee. I hope I described the kissies good enough, though. ^^ Oh, and don't worry. We'll have much happen in chapter 6. MUCH. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna actually follow through with this story though. Jack is, I guess, alright in character right now, but I will tell ya that we got some MAJOR drama on the way and I'm not sure how he's gonna feel about all that. So just bare with me and I'll keep you updated. ^-^


	6. Sorry about the chapter delay, note for ...

Hey. Yeah, I started to write chapter 6 today but I just feel like blah. There was supposed to be some humor and romance in it but at the moment I just don't feel funny and flirty. As you know, if you read my bio, I used to have a horse until she died this past March and I used to show her. We went to a horse show today just to watch and it really brought back some memories. Anyway, I'll share you the corny sobbing flashback. She was just heavy on my mind today and I just don't feel like writing. I miss her so freakin much. I mean pardon the unspiffified language, but it just describes how I feel better than "I miss her dearly". 

But yeah, enough of my whining. I'll get to writing the chapter as soon as this passes. I should be excited, my trainer is making an offer on this one horse that I want and if they take the offer we might buy her. But I haven't been to a horse show in a long time and some really nice memories came flooding back and I just really need to sit and mope on my couch watching depressing movies for a while. I love all my reviewers to death, seriously. You add a little light to a dim little world. I don't wanna stuff you in a big fat bucket of corn, but be careful with things you love. I can't help but think that I didn't really pay much attention to Cash the few months before she died. Like I lost interest in her. I wanna just kill myself when I think about how I never wanted to go out to the barn to see her because I was too busy watching a movie or sitting my lazy ass on here. Things like this will just come up and bite you square in the face and you will spend the rest of your life wondering how the one you lost felt about you when they died. 

You're probably thinking "oh, it was just a horse" right? Well she may have been /just a horse/, but she was my horse and she was my future. That horse held not only my dreams and hopes but also my father's dreams and plans. We had everything worked out, it was perfectly planned. And then this happens and suddenly we're completely lost. It's like running and running and then suddenly there's no more room to run. A cliff just appeared out of no where with no other side and an endless depth below it.

Okay I'll shut up with the corny 'never take anything for granted' speech. Love ya all, peace, harmony… lemony fresh buckets of corn for all. 


	7. The Kiss and the Confession

*Disclaimer*: I don't own POTC, I own anyone else mentioned in this fic that you don't recognize from the movie. If there's a character in here actually from POTC that you honestly /didn't/ notice when /you/ saw the movie… you're the blind moron and I get to skip away scott free, savvy? Muah.

^Lil Note^: Dontcha hate these things? All they do is delay the story. They suck, don't they? They just need to burn and die and shrivel up to nothing. Am I right? Huh? Am I? I know I am. But ya know, I think as much as these things are the Devil's spawn themselves, you should read them anyway. I'm serious, if you aren't reading this you have no respect! Not wanting to listen to what your beloved author of such a wonderful story has to say. Pff! If you are a dear little angel, when you review this chapter put 'lemonyfreshechidna' in your review. This way I know that you love me and that you are a true reader of my little piece of heavenly script ^^ Now, ONTO CHAPTER 6 N MUCH ROMANCE N… SHTOOF!

----------------------------- 

After a seemingly endless boat ride in what Sam hoped would be peaceful silence but instead was flirtatious bickering, the little row boat drifted to the dock and bumped gently against the sun-bleached wood. Lee hopped onto the dock after Jack, waving her arms and humming her own tune as she skipped past him with a grin. Sam shook his head as he tied the boat.

/Ah, that lass. She marches to the beat of maracas, she does./

----------

The crew was surprised when the door to the old tavern swung open and a most joyous Lee strode through. Jack was beside her, also happy as a lark that he wasn't receiving anymore threats or glances from scowling faces. He stepped in front of Lee and plopped down in the only empty chair, and she sat on his lap without so much as a second's hesitation. She looked quite natural just sitting there, as did Jack. Neither of them were aware that they had their arms wrapped around each other and that it was the first actual sign of affection the crew had witnessed. After a few moments the conversation begin to stir up again and things went back to normal, except Booker would still cut his eyes at Lee and Jack skeptically.

It was some hours later and evening had descended upon the busy little town when the hoots and howls could be heard inside the tavern. The entire crew of the Mare Orientale was drunk. The older, scraggly men were slurring their words and falling off their chairs while everyone else just laughed at them. One old man was scrambling back into his chair when he noticed, for the first time within the entire hour, that Lee had her own bottle of rum. 

"'Ey! How come you git yer own bottle?"

Lee grinned and batted her eyelashes. "'Cause I'm the captain, and I'm special."

The old man frowned and a few others chimed into the disapproval. "Well can't ya share it?"

She shook her head "Nope."

"Come on! It ain't fair!" Pretty soon the rest of the men (and Lana) were all nodding their heads in agreement. Why should Lee get all the rum? And in the pretty bottle, too. 

"You want this rum?" She said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes!" The crew said in unison.

"Well, gentleman. This is how you have to get it." Lee glanced sideways at Jack and he tilted his head curiously. She grasped the bottle's narrow neck tightly and brought the opening to her lips, flinging her head back and letting the liquid flood into her mouth. She didn't swallow. Instead she turned to Jack, who wore the most interesting grin, and they dove into a very unique kiss. It was quite messy as well, with rum dripping down Lee's chin and sliding from the corners of Jack's mouth. When finally the kiss was broken, Jack swallowed with a look of satisfaction on his face and the crew roared with amusement. The skinny man who had been the diversion for Jack's rescue leaned over the table with a toothy smile.

"I'm up fer it!"

A look of shock flashed across Lee's features and she pushed his face back with her hand. The pitiful crew fell out of chairs and choked on their beer as they laughed. Lee stood and set her bottle of rum on the table, then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up.

"I'll tell ya what. Because I'm such a wonderfully gracious captain, I'll leave what's left in this bottle for all of ya to fight over. How's that sound?"

They all nodded and began trying to snatch the bottle from one another. Lee laughed and stumbled away from the mass of drunks.

"We're going to the Inn, see ya in the mornin'!" She yelled, but she didn't get any response so they must not have heard her. Oh well, they were drunk so they wouldn't remember even if they did hear her.

----------

Lee and Jack burst through the door to the Inn and nearly gave the old man at the desk a heart attack. There was no one else around and he had been in utter silence, probably asleep, before they came stumbling in and laughing. Lee leaned over the desk with a grin and rum on her breath.

"May we have a room please?"

The old man stared through his large round glasses for a moment. "One… room?"

"Yes. The bed's big enough, right? Well I guess it doesn't really matter anyway…" She shifted her eyes to Jack who gave a crooked smile. The poor old man's jaw dropped slightly and he turned to grab a key and then held it out to Lee. She snatched it with a wide grin and hopped up the stairs with Jack scrambling behind.

"Thanks!" She called down to the old man. 

The old door creaked lazily as Lee pushed it open with her foot. She giggled and tip toed inside as if someone might be sleeping. Jack shut the door behind him and put a hand on her waist. She turned and looked at his face for a moment. His eyes were so dark, they matched his hair and his beard just as her eyes matched her hair. His face was browned by the sun and dirty from his travels, but it was charming to Lee. His hand moved to her cheek and it was so rough and worn from his adventures as a pirate, but it was strong and Lee felt a sense of protection from his gentle touch. Their faces moved steadily closer until they both closed their eyes and their lips locked. A rush of excitement flooded through Lee's body and she drew in her breath quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and through his hair, and his hand caressed her back. Within moments their clothes lay in twisted piles on the floor and they had somehow migrated to the bed without breaking in their kiss. Jack almost couldn't believe that such a snappy little wench could be so desirable. For a split second Lee wondered what this meant to Jack. Was she just another whore that Captain Jack Sparrow saw and couldn't resist? Most likely. But the feeling he gave her pushed the thought from her mind. She felt like he loved her. She knew it was stupid. He was a man, after all, and usually men only love the pleasure women give them. But for now she could believe it, even if in the morning it all turned into a dream.

----------

Lee was sleeping quite peacefully with Jack's arms wrapped around her warm skin when she was awakened by a soft knock at the door. She slipped out from under Jack's arms and he shifted, but remained asleep. She pulled the sheet around her and walked to the door, opening it just slightly. Lana peeked through at Lee and looked her up and down, then she glanced over Lee's naked shoulder and saw Jack. It took a moment for the pieces to fall into place, and when they did her face lit up and her jaw dropped. She gasped and her eyes widened, but the corners of her mouth curled upward, indicating a smile. Lee pulled her inside.

They were sitting on the floor and leaning against the walls, Lee had her knees drawn to her chest and Lana was begging Lee for details.

"There aren't any details, ya wench!" Lee whispered.

"Oh come on, it ain't nothin' ya can't tell me!"

Lee gave her a hard stare.

"Oh dontcha give me that! Tell me, Lee! Do ya love 'im?"

"Honestly!"

Lana grinned.

"I… I don't know. I like being with him."  
  
Lana jabbed her elbow into Lee's arm. "Ya like bein' with 'im, or ya like /bein'/ with 'im?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Lana!"

Lana giggled and patted Lee's head. "Seriously, now. What do ya feel about 'im?"

Lee was silent for a moment as she stared at the floor. "I just… Somethin' about him just makes me love him. I feel like there's just nothin' fer me to worry about. He just calms me somehow, ya know?"

Lana nodded. "So ya love 'im, then?"

"I think so."

----------

The next morning, Lee's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, but then she felt Jack's warm, strong arm draped across her bare waist. She turned and face him and he stared back at her. She smiled and kissed him gently, then snuggled close to him and rested her head against his chest. He stroked her face softly and ran his fingers through her sun kissed hair. They sat in peaceful silence for a moment, but inside Lee was fighting with herself. She spoke softly.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

She couldn't decide what to ask first. She wasn't even sure she wanted to ask. Maybe she just shouldn't analyze it. Just stand back and wait for him to do something. But it was on her mind so strong, she couldn't just sit and wait.

"Were you drunk?"  
  
"Last night? Ah, not as drunk as I would've liked to be. Just a bit tipsy, I'd say."

Lee laughed slightly, but continued. "Jack… did--" She paused. "Last night. Did it… mean anything… to you?" She scrunched up her face and shut her eyes tight.

/Stupid. Stupid stupid, yer a stupid little girl. Ya shouldn't have said that. He's a man, a pirate! 'Course it didn't mean anythin'. He was tipsy and you were right on the border./ Lee wanted to slap herself, but she resisted. Jack's brow flattened and he seemed puzzled. He stopped combing her hair with his fingers for a moment.

"Aye. I definitely think it meant somethin', luv. It always means somethin'."

The hope that had been rising within Lee suddenly dropped and she felt it crash at the bottom of her stomach. Tears crept into her eyes and she shut them tight. So it always meant something? It always meant the same thing, she supposed. She held her breath to keep from sobbing. Jack noticed she had quit breathing and almost wanted to kick himself. That's not what he'd meant! His hand began rubbing gently across her waist to soothe her.

"But this is different, luv. I dunno why, it just is." He stopped there, afraid he might say something wrong again. He felt Lee's body rise against his hand as she slowly drew in a breath, and then he felt it gently descend again as she released it. Jack put his hand under her chin and she looked up at him. He gave a soft, crooked smile.

"Maybe it's love, huh? I think maybe I love ya, mate."

Lee froze, almost literally as a wave of coldness swept through her body, but then she was filled with an overwhelming warmth. Had he just said it? No, no he couldn't have. She was right, it had all turned into a dream. But the kiss Jack gave her at that moment, that warm and gentle kiss that made Lee nearly fall apart. That was real.

^Note^: GAH! Caer sucks at love scenes. Ugh, someone shoot me. Ya know it's really hard to write about something when you've never experienced it x_X Like kissing. And… this. But yeah, I finally scribbled out a chapter. Hope it makes ya happy! More soon, although school just started today (no online class! Yay!) so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on this now. Maybe weekends .o Plus I start riding Shameless this week and that horse has got the WORST attitude. If you walk by he'll dive at your head! With TEETH! Ass. But he's supposed to teach me a lot about western pleasure. Anyway, I gots meh work cut out fer me but I'll try to keep up with the chapters. Au revior! -is taking French this year-


	8. Embarrassment and Starvation

*Disclaimer*: I don't own POTC, I own Lee and anyone else in here not mentioned in POTC. Moo.

^Lil Note^: FIRST of all. I re-uploaded chapter 6 (or 7, if you count my note as a chapter). There was a nice, friendly, girl talk moment and it really doesn't alter anything in the story but I felt like it needed to be there to reveal just a bit more about the relationship Lee has with her crew. So NAH. Go read it, munky. Onto the next matter…

I LUV YOO GUYZ! Heheh, ya'll are the greatest. I'm out of my funk and happy now ^^ 'Sept school's a MAJOR bummer. My History teacher is NUTS. Poor old senile coot tried to bitch us out about being late for lunch and half way through our lecture the LATE BELL RINGS. Fart. Anyway, sky is blue and Quennya rawk my sawks awf and get cookies!!!!! The rest of you… READ MY FREAKING AUTHOR'S NOTES! KSSSSSSSSS! Bad people. -whacks ya'll with a stick- Read them. They are important. If you're reading THIS one please put 'smoochle oochle' in your review. If you don't I'll throw forks at your head. Salad forks! With the long spikes! -skitters away-

Lee was walking on air throughout the rest of the day. Her face was painted with a soft smile that wouldn't wash away and she was unusually nice to the crew. They knew something had happened last night. And, being as they were pirates, they weren't afraid to mention it and tease her about it. 

"Oi, mate. I couldn't hardly sleep last night, I tell ye. Somethin' was making such a fuss in the room next to me." Sam said as if he honestly didn't know what the noise had been. The crew lowered there heads to their breakfast and snickered. 

"Yeah, I heard the same thing. Strangest noise, screechin' an' such." Said a short man, and he looked like he was trying really hard not to grin.

All their eyes shifted to Lee, and when she stared straight back at them they glanced down at their breakfast. The comments continued until Lee finally spoke up.

"Buncha liars. We didn't make /that/ much noise. And there was no screechin', thank you." Lee tried to keep the color of her face normal, but when the crew roared with laughter and hooted as they pointed fingers and punched Jack's arm with giggling and glances her cheeks turned a bright crimson. Jack couldn't help but give a sly grin. Lee's body heat rose and her heart thumped from the embarrassment. Her lips formed a tight smile and she put her face in her hands. Wasn't someone's sex life supposed to personal? Wasn't it supposed to be one of those things that everyone knows happens but never mentions anything about it because it was incredibly rude to do so? 

Well, apparently, that didn't apply to pirates. 

The laughter still continued and Jack's arm was getting sore. Lee finally slammed her hands down on the table, rattling the little plates.

"Alright! God, enough! Ya've had yer fun."

The men shut their lips tight and a few acted as if they just almost couldn't contain the laughter. Sam turned red and he clapped both his hands over his mouth. Lana was the only one that wasn't laughing, although she had a wide smile and looked as if she was nearly as embarrassed as Lee. She and Lee always did have the same feelings on a lot of things. Maybe that's why that were such good friends. The crew kept laughing.

Captain Lee Caelum and Captain Jack Sparrow. Somehow, for what reason Lee honestly could not comprehend, this gave the crew great amusement. Lee gave a heavy sigh and laughed slightly. She was the captain of a crew of oddballs. 

----------

After breakfast, Lee decided they better not waste any time walking about the town. Booker, along with some other crewmen, 'obtained' some supplies for the ship. Unfortunately, because the town was quite small and quite busy, there wasn't much to gather. 

"/This/ is it?" Lee waved her arms at the one barrel of water and the small crate of biscuits. Oh wait, there was an apple or two in there with those biscuits. 

Booker nodded. "Small town, miss. Small town with lots of people. Relentless folks, they are. Old woman nearly shot me arm off as I tried to run off with her bread."

Lee stared at him for a moment in disbelief that an old woman would do such a thing. And to /Booker/, who looked like one snap and your head would fall right off your neck. Then again the tolerance for pirates was steadily decreasing. Jack predicted her next move, and sure enough, Lee's hand went to her forehead and began rubbing it as she sighed.

"Oh… yeah." Booker reached inside his vest and removed a bulge from his hip. He set the nearly empty bottle of rum on the water barrel. 

"Oh, that helps." Lee said sarcastically. Jack frowned and waved an arm at the stupid little bottle. Why can't it be full?

/Damn people who drink too much! A moron, that beautiful specimen's former owner must have been. I mean, leaving such a quenchin' little swallow justa sittin' there. Is he tryin' to torture me or can he just not finish his liquor?/

Lee kept rubbing her forehead.

/Does that actually help?/ Jack wondered. He thought about rubbing his own forehead just to experiment, but Lee sauntered over to him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she folded her arms over his. 

"Prepare to starve." She huffed.

Jack tilted his head. "Uh, luv? Why not just find another port?"

Lee tapped her finger on his wrist and didn't speak. Jack lowered his head so he cheek was touching hers. She turned her head toward him and gave him a swift kiss. 

----------

Jack wished he had taken Lee's advice and actually prepared himself for starvation. Even eating the biscuits sparingly soon emptied the crate. There was still a bit of water left in the barrel, but there was no telling when they'd stop next to replenish their supplies so no one dared to take the last drop. Jack gave a slight sigh. Lee never had answered his question, and it still bugged him. 

/Damn her and her secrets!/

Lee and Jack sat side by side on the floor of the ship, leaning their backs against the hard wood. Lee's mouth hung open slightly and her head tilted tiredly to one side. The crewmen were sprawled out on the floor and slung over old empty barrels. Lee moaned and Jack swung his head around to face her. 

"Hungry." Lee choked out.

"Aye. Me too, luv." Jack said as he grabbed her thigh and rolled it back and forth. "Maybe I'll just have me a nice, big, juicy thigh."

Lee reached out an arm and wiggled her fingers like she was trying to grab something. "Then I'll have to eat yer shoe, Mr.Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack said half-heartedly. They both laughed slightly, more like huffed as laughing took too much energy and only tightened their empty stomachs, reminding them that food should be in there.

----------

It was nearly four days of old biscuits, fights over two apples, and tiny sips of water before everyone had finally had enough. 

"M'lady… there's a port comin' up."

Lee glanced at the thin man (even thinner now, the poor lad) and he had a hopeful look on his face. He was almost begging with his sad little eyes, just like a puppy.

"It'll be the third one we've seen, miss."

Lee nodded. She looked at her feet and wrinkled her forehead as she thought hard. 

The man sighed. "Will it be the third one we pass as well?"

Lee was silent. She stared at her dusty black shoe.

"Alright. Lower the sails, we'll stop here."

The crew suddenly came alive and men scrambled to lower the sails. Jack stood and helped Lee to her feet.

----------

The rowboats were barely tied before everyone was scampering off to the nearest tavern. They almost dove into the smithy as they weren't really paying attention to where they were going. At last, though, they found the tavern. Lee had warned them to not draw too much attention to themselves, just incase… well, just incase. They had ignorantly agreed, and Jack didn't question this time. The low profile thing didn't go over too smoothly. The band of scruffy old men burst through the tavern doors like they were being followed by fire. They skittered and stumbled to a table and threw themselves into the chairs. The serving girl stepped timidly to the table and was bombarded with the shouts of the men's orders. 

A low profile, indeed. Not many people were staring at them. Only the entire tavern and a few passersby at the windows. They were a large mass of dirty pirates stuffing as much food into their mouths as would fit. There was no reason to stare at such a thing. None at all.

^Note^: Muah! I popped out another chappie. Quick, too. Heheh. This is mainly a bunch of short, broken pieces, as I'm sure you noticed. I hate to admit it, but it's a filler chapter. There really was no point for them to starve for four days, but those four days were very helpful in moving us along to get into some seriously juicy happenings. See, I have another horrible habits (they hang around me like flies, they do) of coming up with ideas that are really really interesting, but don't fall in line with the current place I am at in my story. I have this SERIOUSLY dramatic idea, I mean we're talking tears and madness (the clinical kind, not the "oh you stole my cookie I'm mad") and death-- er, oh never mind my ramblings ^^ -sweeps away the ramblings, throws the word 'death' under a rug- no one saw that, savvy? -cackle- ANYWAY. Sorry about the crappy filler, will do better next time, hopefully. 

Somewhar in this story there was a line that was a thought of our beloved Sam and it went somethin lak dish "she marches to the beat of maracas, she does". That 'maracas' statement is courtesy of our dearest Sukes. She rawks.

Okay I had something else to say… um… gosh, what was it… uh… I know it was important… OH! Yeah. When I say refer to the crew as 'men' or 'crewmen' er WHAT.EVER, that includes Lana. It'd get really tiring and irritated to always go "so the crewmen (and woman) strolled down the street". Sometimes, if Lana is doing something separate from the rest of the crew (notice how I mostly refer to them as one big group? There's Booker, Sam, and Thin Diversion Man. The rest are grunts) I will say her action separately. But otherwise, crewmen=dudes and LANA. Lee and Jack are not included in the crew, however. Lee is the /captain/. She differnt. And Jack is her luv thang, he's differnt tew. Usually I state what she and Jack are doing, but if I don't you can assume they're just doing whatever the crew is doing, such as walking into the tavern n such. Mkee? Luv ya! Muah.


	9. Goodbye Old Friend, Visit Me Soon

*Disclaimer*: Guess what!? I don't own POTC. Betcha didn't know that, huh? Well here's something you would do well to remember: I. Own. Lee. And anyone else. Jack ain't mine, but everyone else is. Even the people who don't get names are mine. So don't go stealing their descriptions. Moo.

^Lil Note^: Hey! Thanks to all you people who actually READ THESE. You rawk. Anyhoo, we're starting to get into some MAJOR happenings. I know I've said that like… what, 3? 4 times? But seriously. We are. BUT… we have a little problem. Basically, after the next 2 chapter we got a big hole. After that hole we got some SERIOUS drama. I'm talking tears and screams n all that good stuff. But, we gotta find away across this hole. And it can't be simple filler chapters because we need a connection between those chapters and the chapter across the hole. I'll try to think tonight about what I can shove in that hole, but until then… um… bare with me, I guess. This is actually going a lot quicker than I had imagined. See, I add to this story every night in my head. It's like a mind movie type thing. And I stopped adding to it a few weeks ago so I could catch the story up and I wouldn't forget any of it. And already we're just about caught up. Guess that means I need to start thinking up more, huh? 

If you want, I have a song you can download and listen to as you read this, but it's not imperative you do so. It'll only set the mood for probably the last part of the chapter, but it will set the mood I want. If you have Kazaa, search under audio for Spy Game. I'm not sure if this is the actual title, but on Kazaa it's called My Name is Tom. It's a background song from the movie Spy Game (wonderful movie). Pretty song, me like. Anyway, yahoo! Read on. -skitters-

Lee Caelum stood behind the wheel of the Mare Orientale. She sighed slightly and her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment. Everyone felt better now that they had eaten, and it was even more comforting to know that they had a full stock of food and water. The day was steadily sinking under the horizon and the night crept upon the sky like an inkwell spilled across parchment. The thin line between the two turned a soft lavender, which melted into the last bit of orange and gold. The deep blue sky cooled the air and the moon shone bright in the canvas untainted by clouds. It seemed such a delightfully calm night, but Lee couldn't shake her anxiety. She couldn't believe Albert had found her. She had been nearly invisible for all these years and then somehow he managed to find her. Was he still in contact with her father? No, surely he wouldn't still be sulking with that old pig. But if he was…

Lee jerked slightly as an arm slid around her waist. She turned quickly and her eyes softened as they met Jack's. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack hummed with delight as their lips touched slightly.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, luv." He whispered, delivering another soft kiss.

"Ya didn't." Lee's lips parted slightly and connected with Jack's. She closed her eyes and caressed his warm neck. After a few moments she withdrew from the kiss and slowly opened her eyes.

"Find someone else to steer the ship, luv." Jack said quickly and quietly.

Lee nodded and glanced around, her eyes settling upon Lana. She wore a pair of laughing eyes and a wide grin. How did she always know exactly what Lee needed her to? Lee mouthed the question to her and she nodded, waving a hand at the pair and sauntering toward the wheel as Lee led Jack below deck.

No sooner than the door had closed, Lee and Jack were on the bed engaged in a deep kiss. Jack's hand felt the curve of her waist and found its way underneath her shirt. The kiss broke for a moment and Lee stretched her neck up as Jack kissed it tenderly. Both were unaware of everything but each other, and both didn't care. 

There was a knock on the door. They carried on, undisturbed. There was another knock. Not even a glance from Lee or Jack. The third knock was followed by a voice.

"M'lady?"

Lee moaned as her head rolled to the side and Jack kissed her cheek softly. Her hands slid under the collar of Jack's shirt and caressed his shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"M'lady?" The voice pressed. Lee still couldn't here the voice. She only heard Jack's breathing and her own as the heat began to rise between them. There was mumbling outside the door as the voice was joined by another, deeper one. There was a loud pound on the door and finally Lee was brought out of the passion. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, WHAT!?" She yelled irritably.

"Lee." The tone of Booker's voice sent a freezing sensation throughout Lee's entire body and her eyes snapped wide.

It only took one word. Lee took in her breath so quickly she could have choked. She sat up and Jack stood awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind his neck. He looked at Lee questioningly and she darted to the door. She flung it open and looked up at Booker. His usual scowl was tainted with worry and Jack knew instantly that that couldn't be good. 

Lee flew up the stairs to the deck, followed by Booker and then Jack. She spun around to one direction, then to the other, her hair flinging wildly around her face. Booker handed her a spyglass and turned her to the back of the ship. She peered into the spyglass frantically.

In the distance was a ship, slightly larger than the Mare Orientale. The great ship sped through the waters at a surprisingly fast pace, and the pace pleased the lanky man proudly standing on the ship's bow. Lee squinted and her vision darted across the ship. She found the neat gold lettering and held her breath as she finally lowered the spyglass and stared in disbelief. Booker put a hand on her shoulder and she turned sharply.

"It's Imbrium." She whispered.

Booker nodded. There was silence among the crew. Lee turned to face them, staring back at her like little lost boys. Suddenly they irritated her, everything about them irritated her. Anger filled her body, but fear had gotten there first and wasn't giving up easily. 

"MOVE THIS SHIP!" She barked. For a moment they just stood, dumb as they could be. Lee brought her hands to her head and screamed. "MOVE!"

They scampered about, trying to look busy, but what was there to do? There wasn't a way to move the ship faster. The Mare Imbrium would be upon them in no time at all. Lee paced and mumbled to herself until she ran into Jack. He grabbed her shoulders and she turned and jerked away. He grabbed her again. She looked up and barked incoherently.

"Lee, what's goin' on?"

Again she jerked away and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and staring into her eyes.

"Lee." His eyes were demanding and she couldn't look away. Jack felt her relax as she gave a heavy sigh. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead and brushed her hair from her face. 

"My name is Natalie Holloway. My father is a Lord. I ran away when I was 15 to become a pirate. I'm the only hope for the continuation of the Holloway line and ya know what? I don't wanna be."

It was a three second explanation, but it was good enough. Jack tilted his head and looked to the side.

"Well that explains a lot." Lee hissed and jerked away again. Jack let her go with a sigh, he thought it best not to irritate her at this time.

Lee turned to see the Mare Imbrium was steadily drawing closer. She became frantic again and put her hands in her hair. Booker put a strong hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"I think it's best if we start thinkin' 'bout how to get ya off this ship, Miss Lee."

Lee stared at Booker for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. Lana grabbed her arm gently and pulled her toward the cabins door. 

"Come on Lee, we best get ya packed."

Lee nodded and glanced at Jack. She reached a hand out to him and touched his cheek softly before following Lana below deck. They went to Lee's room and Lana pulled out an old leather suitcase. She flung it open and began pulling open every drawer in the room, throwing what wasn't needed on the floor and stuffing what was needed in the suitcase. Lee opened the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out the cloth that held those few items. As far as she was concerned, that was all she needed. Suddenly Jack was in the doorway. Lee looked up at him and he glanced at Lana throwing clothes into the suitcase, then back at her.

"I wouldn't be packin' anythin' I wouldn't want to get wet."

Lee's shoulders dropped and she looked at him hopelessly. "No." She said in a low voice.

Imbrium was far faster than Orientale. The old ship was giving it her best, but Imbrium was gaining. When Lee stepped onto the deck some of the men had already plunged into the deep blue waters. The rest of the crew were tossing barrels and crates overboard before they, too, jumped from the great ship.

"It'll look like we're lightenin' the ship. They won't suspect you jumped off." Booker said in a monotone voice. Lee nodded and proceeded shakily to the side of the ship. Jack climbed onto the thin wooden rail, and reached a hand out to Lee. She stared at his hand for a moment, then turned to Booker. He was standing behind the wheel. Lee stared with wide eyes.

"Booker--"

"Go." He said sternly.

"But Booker… you can't. You… they'll arrest you! Booker they'll arrest you, you can't!"

"Go." His voice was slightly louder. He glanced at her, but his head didn't move. He stared into the blank distance. It might as well have been a blank future, Lee thought. Warm tears filled her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She stood in front of Booker, looking up at him like the little girl she once was, lost and tired and cold. She stared into his dark eyes, which held so much sadness but wouldn't let it fall. He wrapped his arms around her, lowered his head and kissed her forehead softly. Lee hugged him tightly and sobbed. Her shoulders shook as she cried, and he hushed her with his warm voice.

"Go, Miss Lee. I'll find you." He whispered.

She finally stepped back and sniffled once, looking at the ground. Reluctantly, she walked to Jack and took his hand. Jack's face didn't have its usual happy glow. He gave Booker a short nod, which Booker returned. It was a silent agreement, and terms were that Jack protect Lee with his life. In return, he would find respect in Booker's eyes.

Lee hopped onto the rail and slid her legs around. With one last glance at the man who had been the only father worthy of the name to her, Lee Caelum let herself fall from the Mare Orientale. 


	10. Her Story Finally Told

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Jack. I own every single little tiny thing other than Jack though. Don't steal my people and don't steal my names. Don't steal my ships either, or I'll have your head. On a spear. Covered in honey. In a bear den. Muah.

^Lil Note^: I. Have. WRITER'S BLOCK! And it's EVIL! UGH! I know exactly what's supposed to happen in this chapter but I don't know/want to write it. I just feel like blah again. Like blah blah blah, I don't feel like doing this, but I almost want to, but I almost don't… Blah. So, if this chapter sucks or seems watery (pardon the pun you will recognize later), forgive me. 

The water was cold and Lee almost sucked it in at the shock of the temperature. As she surfaced she gasped and stared past the swelling blackness looking for Jack. She felt a hand grasp her own and turned to see his face obscured by his wet hair. Her legs kicked furiously to keep her afloat, but she knew she should be as quiet as possible. Even in darkness things can be seen, especially if you hear them first. Once she had adjusted to the water she began stroking her arms and kicking her legs, moving along swiftly and smoothly. As the Imbrium passed the crew ducked behind various tossed crates and barrels, just incase they might be seen. 

Albert peered over the ship into the dark water beneath. Pieces of a broken crate were slapped against the ship's hull as the water splashed up as well. A fish snapped at a soggy biscuit.

"She's lightening the ship." He chuckled, and the noise would have made anyone uneasy. "Stupid wench."

Albert felt powerful. He stood at the bow of one of the fastest ships in the Atlantic. Orientale was only a few hundred yards away. She didn't stand a chance.

"/You/ don't stand a chance." Albert hissed.

Mare Imbrium drifted smoothly beside Mare Orientale, and the anchor was dropped as the men held their ropes tightly. They swung onto the ship and scattered about the deck, turning their heads swiftly in all directions, swords drawn and pistols cocked. A few men ventured cautiously below deck, kicking open the cabin doors and peering into every room. They came back on deck with their swords dragging behind.

It was empty. The ship was completely… empty.

A biscuit sailed through the night and collided with Albert's ear, sending crumbs flying in all directions. It plopped on the floor and Albert stomped it with one foot, then looked up as he swiped at the crumbs in his ear. Booker stood from his position on the only remaining crate, and laughed inwardly at the fact that they hadn't even noticed him there. Granted he was in a dark corner, but what kind of guards /were/ these? Certainly different from him. He propped one leg up on the crate and rested an elbow on his knee, biting into an apple casually.

"Ya just wasted a perfectly good biscuit, mate. Better expect to pay for it."

Albert's lips tightened and twisted in the most comical way. Poor man was so angry. So angry he could just throw his baby spoon on the floor. A man standing beside Albert growled and lunged at Booker with his sword. 

And so the game begins. 

----------

It had been hours. Hours of kicking and stroking and choking. Lee could hardly breath and she felt like every time she exhaled her ribs could just collapse. Finally she let her arms and legs go limp. Jack stopped and tried to pull her forward, urging her to keep going.

"Ah, come on, luv. Ya can't be tired already!" Jack said in puffs of voice. He was tired as well, but he wouldn't let her know that.

Lee winced and shook her head. "Ja--" She spat out the water that had so pleasantly decided to splash into her mouth. "I…" She coughed. "I can't, Jack."

"Yes ya can, luv, now come on." Jack put his arm around her and tried to swim for them both. "Yer dead weight, ya gotta help me out here."

Lee moaned and tried kicking her legs a bit, but they were sore and it hurt to move them. Her arms felt heavy and useless, but she tried her best to keep stroking. Jack watched her carefully and she seemed to be alright now.

"Ya got it?"

"Yeah" She huffed. Jack let go.

"No!" Lee squeaked as she sunk below the water. Jack dove a hand down and grabbed her shirt, pulling until he could get an arm around her waist. Lee jerked her head out of the water and coughed, squeezing her eyes shut as the salt burned them horribly. It hurt to open them, and all there was to see was darkness so she kept them shut. She relied on Jack to guide her. She could feel him try to propel them forward, but they would just drift back again. It was her fault. It wasn't just her arms that were heavy and useless, it was her.

/That's enough Lee./ She told herself. /Get yer damn self together. Get yerself together ya lazy wench and MOVE./ 

With a furious burst of energy Lee pushed away from Jack (who stared at her with a quite perplexed expression) and began forcing herself through the water. The rush didn't last long, and eventually Jack was dragging her along again. Don't you hate it when you want to do something, but your body won't/can't let you? So does Lee.

Finally the crew felt the sand swirling around their feet as they scrambled to find their footing. They crept from the water like zombies, their clothes heavy and dripping. Lee couldn't stand, she tried and tripped over herself and went face first into the water. Jack pulled her up and she crawled onto the shore on her hands and knees. Jack pulled her up on the sand until she was completely out of the water, and she rolled over on her back and sighed deeply. Jack coughed the salt water from his throat and rested an elbow on his propped up knee. Lana put her arms behind her, stretching her legs out and leaning her head back as if she was basking in the sun. The rest of the crew was sprawled out in various positions like they'd been shot. They were all breathing hard, some coughing and hacking up the salt that burned their throats. No one spoke, or moved for that matter, and Lee didn't like it. Her fingers dug into the muddy turf and scraped a handful of squishy sand into her palm. She brought the mud to her forehead and slapped it on, giving a relieved sigh. The complete oddness and randomness of this act sent the crew into a delightful laughter. That was better. 

----------

The crew found their way to the nearest Inn, after trying to wash themselves of the mud caked onto their clothes as best they could. They were still sopping wet, which got them weird glances from the Innkeeper, but rooms to sleep in nonetheless. The first thing Lee did was shut herself in the privy with a basin of warm water and a sponge. She was salty, she was muddy, and she was cold. Nothing a nice sponge bath wouldn't cure. 

The water sent a warm sensation through Lee's body as it drizzled over her skin, and she could see the dried drops of mud dissolve and slide away. She took great care making sure her body was completely clean. For some reason she couldn't stand the thought of having dirt on right now, although usually it never bothered her. Once she made sure not one grain of sand marred her tanned skin, she rinsed the salt from her hair and squeezed the excess water out. 

Clean. 

----------

Lee sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her bare feet. Her shoes had been kicked off in the long swim, but she hadn't noticed until she got to the shore. She'd have to buy new shoes. 

/But I liked my old shoes…/

Jack came beside her and swept her feet off the floor and swung her around so she was laying on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her gently. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, and tilted her head up to his next kiss. Jack hopped over her legs and laid on the bed, supported his head with one hand. Lee turned so her back was facing him and he draped the other arm over her waist. She sighed and used one finger to draw an imaginary picture in the sheets. Jack watched the movement of her hand and concluded that she was drawing a ship. 

"He'll be alright, luv."

She stopped. "I know." Her mouth moved as if she would say something else, but instead she shut it tightly. Jack brought his hand up and caressed her cheek softly. 

"That was too close, Jack."

Jack didn't say anything, he just listened and tried his best to calm her. A bit of rum would make her right happy, but he decided that wasn't the best solution right now.

"I hate my father. I always have. He couldn't ever say one thing good about me. I always needed improvement, and nothin' I did was ever good enough. He had everythin' planned for me, and when I strayed from that plan even in the slightest degree he would slap me back on track. Quite literally."

Jack's forehead wrinkled. "He beat ya?" He said in a monotone voice. Lee laughed slightly.

"Hardly. But he wouldn't hesitate to slap my cheek when he was angry with me. Which was often, but mostly when we had guests over , and he wouldn't ever touch me when people could see."

Jack nodded and his lips tightened as if he was angry or in deep thought. 

"Lana was my chambermaid's daughter. I had heard my maid talkin' of her daughter one day, but I never saw her because she wasn't allowed outside the kitchen." Lee gave Jack a sideways glance. "My father didn't want me associatin' with the 'raggedy girl'. I ventured to the kitchen one day, though, and met her for the first time. She was the first real friend I had, and I didn't give a dead rat's left foot about her being 'lower' than me."

Jack laughed slightly and moved closer to Lee, resting his head on her shoulder. 

"And then Booker…" Lee blinked slowly and smiled. "He was the guard captain. I remember, hell, I musta been not but five years old when I went skippin' round the courtyard and saw him standin' there like a statue. I skittered right up to him and bounced up in his face, waving my hand trying to get some kinda movement out of him."

"So ya've always been as irritatin' as ya are now?" Jack said jokingly. Lee flung a hand blindly behind her shoulder, attempting to slap Jack playfully. 

"Well, apparently I was irritatin' enough. I saw his eyes shift down to me and I froze. I remember feeling scared right then, because I realized just how big he was. He must've seen my face go white as a ghost because he smiled at me."

"Well the smile would've scared me off right then." Jack said, remembering how odd Booker had looked last time Jack saw him smile. Lee laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but after a while I started followin' him around the estate. He would tell me stories of pirates he had fought and places he had been when he was stationed on a navy ship. He taught me how to defend myself, although he wouldn't let me handle a real weapon. I had a favorite stick I would practice with." Lee giggled at her own statement and Jack chuckled. 

"It just made me feel good, I felt happy for once. Like I wasn't obligated be someone I just… wasn't."

Lee paused, and turned to face Jack. "I felt like I actually had someone that cared about me, and not what others thought of me. Honestly… I felt like I had a father."

A wave of sadness flooded over Lee and she close her eyes and breathed deep. Jack continued to caress her arm soothingly as he kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright."

Lee nodded and opened her eyes, and they glistened with unwept tears. "He helped me escape. He had been fired, supposedly for corruptin' me with his pirate stories and stick-fightin'. 

Jack laughed. "Well we all know how dangerous stick-fightin' is, luv. And those pirates, they aren't ones to be tampered with, I'll tell ya that."

The joke brought a little happiness to Lee and she smiled, but it quickly faded. "The last thing my father wanted was for me to turn into more of a rogue than I already was. I was sentenced to being locked in my room most of the day. My chambermaid was fired as well, and she and Lana were banished from the estate. My home of nearly fifteen years had suddenly become a prison. I was being suffocated by my own walls and treated like a criminal. I was so frustrated I could barely breath."

Jack wrinkled his forehead and nodded. "Sounds like a prison alright. Bein' shoved in there when yer completely innocent."

"It didn't last long." Lee said coldly.

"Oh?"

"Booker would never leave me locked away. He risked his life for me when he broke into the mansion and picked the lock on my door. I followed him to the docks where we met up with Lana. That was when I first saw her."

Jack quirked and eyebrow. "Lana?"

"No. The Mare Imbrium. I had heard my father brag of his great ship. 'Fastest in the Atlantic!' she was. I would have given my right eye to be able to take that ship."

"Then why didn't ya, luv?"

"Ya insane? She was guarded at every angle you could possibly imagine. No, we didn't get to take her. Instead we settled on Orientale. She wasn't as big or as fast, but she was faithful. There wasn't a storm that ship couldn't pass through. I know we've braved quite a few with her."

Jack nodded "Aye, she was a good ship."

"She was. Never thought she'd end up as a pirate's ship, though." Lee chuckled. "But after I heard the stories of pirates, especially a particular character called Jack Sparrow, who most couldn't decide if he was the best or worst pirate they ever saw, I couldn't resist the temptation."

"And so ya became a pirate."

Lee nodded. "And I lived happily ever after. Until my original inspiration fell back into my life and threatened to ruin it all."

"Hope yer not talkin' 'bout me, luv."

"Oh no, of course not." Lee shifted her eyes sideways and jack kissed her cheek. "Well, enough of my sob story. I'd appreciate it if ya wouldn't tell anyone."

"Promise." Jack said with a sarcastically serious expression.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to sleep sometime tonight."

Jack laughed slightly and pulled the blanket over Lee's shoulders, resting his head beside hers. Lee somehow felt relieved now that she'd told Jack her story. But she was still worried for Booker, and what the future held for all of them.

^Note^: Ugh, okay this chapter has been a MAJOR bitch. First of all, it's taken me probably 5 freakin days to write this and YESTERDAY I added a bunch to it and guess what? The power goes out. Yeah, I lost all that good stuff I had written. But it all sucked and I like this version better anyway. I just… ERG I hate this chapter. See, this part in my mind was sort of a gray area. It was originally a bunch of flashes of scenes and things. I don't like that she just confessed her whole story because it seems like a classic "runaway, oh feel sorry for me" thing. Jack is falling hopelessly out of character and things are just crumbling. I THINK the next chapter will be somewhat better because I know what's actually supposed to happen, but then there's a hole. A small hole, but a hole. And then we have a little something and then a BIG hole. I mean huge, giant, monstrosity of a hole. After that we have a huge burst of drama. But this chapter sucks, I'm sorry, at least it explains her past, blah blah. Feel free to hate it and throw it at my face.


	11. note to all, please read

Um… yeah. No updatey in quite some timey, eh? Uh huh. That's because… well, a few reasons.

1.) No time to write. School, yes, the Devil itself, has resumed. I won't get into my teachers but… it sucks. I swear there's not a good thing about ANY of the classes. I got no friends in any of them. At. All. None. No one. So that takes up weekdays. 

Part 2 of reason 1.) I GOT A NEW HORSE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAG! For those of you who READ my bio page, you will understand why this is a hugely giganteroid humongerous ordeal. Prepare for bragging.

Her name is Country N Paradise (Dakota's her nickname), she's an appaloosa (duh). She's a coppery color with white speckles all around and a white patch on her wither about the size of a grape fruit with, get this, copper spots inside! SO FREAKING NEATO! She's about 15, 15.1 hands. She's by Zipposcountrybrio (national champion) and out of Paradise Moon (world champion) and she herself was 6th at the World Show in two year old snaffle bit western pleasure last November. She's also in foal to Hot Chocolate Chip, a world and national champion and a world and national champion producer AND the hottest stud going right now for western pleasure. Dakota is 3 years old and the SWEETEST MARE YOU WILL EVER SEE OMIGAH! She's a doll. ME LOVE! So now I go mess with her and Qbie.

2.) Once again, Jack is just not gonna get a long with the drama. I mean seriously, there's just no way to make him do it without dragging him out of character. And no one wants to see Jack out of character, do they? FREAKING NO! We love him for his character. So that's a big problem.

3.) Now, granted I haven't updated in a while, but even when I did update I got few reviews. It makes me sad people. Makes me feel like no one really likes my story. And if no one likes it, what is the point of updating it, huh? Now really, what's the point? 

Solutions: 

1.)I could make up my own male character and use the same story and Lee and all them. THEN it would be totally original and I could put it on fictionpress.net.

2.) I could just write the darn thing and, to the best of my ability, bend Jack a bit to make him fit with the drama. The thing I don't like about that is that I really have to think about my writing and put a lot of strategy into what sarcastic remark should go here and what funky hand movement would keep him in character there. I can't just write. It dunt flow. Meksh meh angery. If you want me to do this, you better freaking e-mail me. Got a new one, by the way. theirishcow@hotmail.com. Use that one.

3.) Three is just quit it. Yeah, it started out good, too bad it started to suck, have some cheese and crackers, yes thank you for your sympathy okay bye bye rest in pieces little story.

So pick one. E-mail me. Feedback, people, feedback. 


End file.
